


The Lost Love Letter

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco writes a love letter to Harry, never intending to show it. What happens when he loses it and Harry finds it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had written many love letters to Harry Potter over the years. He kept every single one. His love started when he was only 11 and just grew and grew. It was difficult pretending to hate him and hurt him, but he couldn’t change how he acted because he didn’t need Harry knowing the truth. His father also probably would have tortured him or disowned him for loving Harry. There was also the Dark Lord to think about.

After the war was over, Draco was still in love with Harry, but still couldn’t show it. Draco had made it this far without incident. He could make it a little further.

Draco went back to Hogwarts for his ‘eighth year’ to get his NEWTS. Harry went back also. Draco didn’t want to fight anymore, so he apologized for his past sins and agreed to be civil towards them. He knew that was all he would get, so he was content.

He started writing love letters again. He confessed to the deep love, and caring he felt towards Harry. He talked about what he loved about Harry and why. He talked about past sins and apologized for them. It was embarrassing for Draco, but also therapeutic. It was the only way he could express how he felt without feeling like a fool. He knew nothing would come of it. He was sad about it, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Then one day, he misplaced one of his letters. It detailed everything! Draco was frantic. He searched everywhere. High and low. He searched the library, the Great Hall, the Astronomy Tower, down by the Great Lake, by the Forbidden Forest, the path to Hogsmeade, the classrooms, the kitchens, and even the Slytherin common room. He despaired when he could not find it! He just hoped Harry would never find it or know who had written it.

He looked at Harry often over the next week to figure out if Harry knew, but it didn’t look like he did. He hoped that someone just trashed it, and it was gone for good. He burned the rest of his letters. He couldn’t have that happen again. He stopped writing love letters.

He started to relax when nothing came of the lost letter.

Then Granger started looking at him funny. The Gryffindors were laughing. “Oh no!” He thought. There was a letter amongst them. He was hurt and scared. They were laughing at him! His heart broke. He was miserable. He couldn’t stick around. He bolted.

He stayed in his dorm for the rest of the night, crying his eyes out. The next day he got up, held his head high, and pretended it didn’t bother him. He put on his Malfoy mask and ignored the laughs and weird looks thrown his way.

Harry cornered him after Potions. Draco mentally freaked out but didn’t show it on his face.

“What do you want?” Draco snapped.

“Did you write the letter?” Harry asked.

“What letter?” Draco feigned innocence.

“The love letter, did you write it?” Harry repeated.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Draco lied.

“Really? I think you do. I am pretty sure it was you. Did you write it?” Harry asked.

“What’s it to you if I did?” Draco snarled.

“I need to know.”

“Why?”

“I need to know if it’s true.”

“Of course it’s true! Why would I write something like that just to made fun of by you and your friends!” Draco yelled.

“We weren’t laughing at you.”

“Yeah right. Whatever. Just stay away from me. I meant what I wrote, but nothing is ever going to come of it. So just leave me alone!” He screamed trying to push past Harry, Harry trapped him against the wall.

“Wait. Draco. Why is nothing ever going to come of it?” Harry asked.

Draco was panting, and gritted his teeth. “Because you hate me, now more than ever.” He growled.

“I don’t hate you Draco. I wanted to find out if it was true because I like you. I was going to ask you on a date.” Harry confessed.

Draco gaped. “What?!” He couldn’t believe his ears. He shook his head. He must be dreaming.

Harry smiled. “Would you be my boyfriend Draco Malfoy? Because I think I am in love with you.”

Draco’s mind blanked. This could not be happening. He was so confused. “Why would you want to go out with me?”

“You are smart, funny, kind, caring, snarky, passionate, and gorgeous. I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. You are exactly what I need. You push me to be a better person, you don’t care about my name, money, fame or anything like that. You want to be with me for me. I believe in second chances and I think we could be great together if you gave us a chance.” Harry answered honestly.

Draco was shocked and taken back. He never realized Harry had been paying that much attention to him. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“Great!” Harry murmured before pushing Draco against the wall and pressing his lips against Draco’s for their first kiss. Harry’s lips were chapped, but sweet. Draco eagerly kissed back. Moving his lips under Harry’s wanting more. It wasn’t exactly perfect, but they soon found rhythm. Harry gasped, and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and groaned at the sensation. Harry’s mouth was hot and moist, perfect. They were both moaning. They soon parted needing air. “Wow.”

“Ever so eloquent Potter.” Draco drawled.

“Harry.”

“Harry then.” And smiled before kissing Harry again. This time a nice sweet chaste kiss.

On the night of their wedding five years later, Harry read out Draco’s love letter much to Draco’s embarrassment. Harry thanked him for losing it in the first place and Draco thanked him for finding it.

**~~~~~~~All was well.~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV

Harry had found a letter on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. It was addressed to him. So he took it. He figured it was meant for him, so he would read it. It didn’t look like it had been meant to be sent, but it had been misplaced by the owner. He was eager to find out what laid inside the letter.

That night, he climbed into bed closed the curtains around his bed and read his letter.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I have been contemplating the many ways in which I could divulge my secret to you. That secret being that I am hopelessly in love with you. I truly wish that I was brave enough to do so to your face, but I am not. I am a coward._

_There are so many obstacles in our path to each other. I know I could never have a chance with you, no matter what, but I so wish I did. I know nothing could ever change the past and I sorely wish things were different. Our past is a difficult one to say the least. We are rivals, and were on opposite sides of the war. I know that you could never forgive me for things I have done. I can’t begin to apologize for how sorry I am for all of them. I hurt you and that is irreprehensible._

_You are so kind, sweet, caring, brave, loyal, strong, smart, and you have the most beautiful eyes. I could never measure up to you. I know I am not good enough nor will I ever be._

_There is nothing more than I could wish for than a chance to show you the true me. I see you. I see you for just being Harry. I don’t care for the fame, money, or ‘the chosen one’. I love you Harry James Potter. I think I always will._

_I know this will never reach your eyes, but if it does, know that you are loved. If you don’t burn this, please know this is true._

_Please for me, be happy._

_Yours,_

_An admirer_

Harry was shocked. This was a love letter. He could not believe his eyes, yet it was all right in front of him. This person whoever they are, loved him. This was not like any of the other fan mail he received. This was special. He wanted to give whoever this person was a chance.

It took him a week to realize he was falling in love with the person who wrote this letter.

When he showed it to Hermione they delved into who might have possibly written such a letter. It took a couple weeks, but He and Hermione figured it out. Once the whole of Gryffindor was by his side, he took action.

He went to confront who he thought the author of such a beautiful letter was.

Harry cornered him after Potions.

“What do you want?” Draco snapped.

“Did you write the letter?” Harry asked.

“What letter?” Draco feigned innocence.

“The love letter, did you write it?” Harry repeated.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Draco lied.

“Really? I think you do. I am pretty sure it was you. Did you write it?” Harry asked.

“What’s it to you if I did?” Draco snarled.

“I need to know.” Harry had to find out if Draco truly felt this way. He so wanted it to be true. His heart hammered in his chest.

“Why?”

“I need to know if it’s true.”

“Of course it’s true! Why would I write something like that just to made fun of by you and your friends!” Draco yelled.

“We weren’t laughing at you.” Harry didn’t realize that had happened. He needed to let Draco know that was far from the truth.

“Yeah right. Whatever. Just stay away from me. I meant what I wrote, but nothing is ever going to come of it. So just leave me alone!” He screamed trying to push past Harry, Harry trapped him against the wall.

“Wait. Draco. Why is nothing ever going to come of it?” Harry asked.

Draco was panting, and gritted his teeth. “Because you hate me, now more than ever.” He growled.

“I don’t hate you Draco. I wanted to find out if it was true because I like you. I was going to ask you on a date.” Harry confessed.

Draco gaped. “What?!”

Harry smiled. “Would you be my boyfriend Draco Malfoy? Because I think I am in love with you.”

Draco stared at him. “Why would you want to go out with me?”

“You are smart, funny, kind, caring, snarky, passionate, and gorgeous. I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. You are exactly what I need. You push me to be a better person, you don’t care about my name, money, fame or anything like that. You want to be with me for me. I believe in second chances and I think we could be great together if you gave us a chance.” Harry answered honestly.

Draco gasped. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“Great!” Harry murmured before pushing Draco against the wall and pressing his lips against Draco’s for their first kiss. Harry’s lips were chapped, but sweet. Draco eagerly kissed back. Moving his lips under Harry’s wanting more. It wasn’t exactly perfect, but they soon found rhythm. Harry gasped, and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and groaned at the sensation. They were both moaning. They soon parted needing air. “Wow.”

“Ever so eloquent Potter.” Draco drawled.

“Harry.”

“Harry then.” And smiled before kissing Harry again. This time a nice sweet chaste kiss.

On the night of their wedding five years later, Harry read out Draco’s love letter much to Draco’s embarrassment. Harry thanked him for losing it in the first place and Draco thanked him for finding it.

**~~~~~~~All was well.~~~~~~~**


End file.
